Hip-Hop is Dead
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Wajah manis tanpa cacat, tubuh mungil, kaki kecil macam yeoja, bibir tipis merah alami menggoda, kulir putih-pucat yang halus, surai blonde, mata sipit-sayu alami, mulut pedas yang menarik, tapi pipinya agak tirus. Ajaibnya ia bisa rap? Umpatannya segudang? Suara rendah khas namja itu berubah jadi terdengar tenor dan manis. Oh, Hip-Hop is Dead./RapSuga/Yaoi Fanfic!DLDR! RnR, please


**Title: Hip-Hop is Dead**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Archip: Happy Ending, One Shoot, Yaoi, T**

 **Cast:**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster (BTS)**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Hyperbola, typo(s), Yaoi Fanfic! Pairing: RapSuga Couple, DLDR! RnR, please... ^^**

 **A/n: Iseng. Idenya dari kata-kata "Hip-Hop is Dead". Dari situ Shi mulai mikir. Kenapa Suga bisa jadi rapper? Dari tampilan gak pantes. Kalo jadi vocal, Shi tolelir. Tapi... Rap-nya aja banyak umpatannya gitu. Duh~ Bias Shi yang punya wajah manis satu ini berdusta, banget! Tapi dia kece, dia manly, dia manis, dia cantik... oh? Maaf, malah fangirling-an. Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Nam Joon atau biasa dikenal dengan Rap Monster, kini tengah bersantai-santai di ruang klub Rap. Mumpung sedang kosong, bukankah enak dipakai tempat untuk tidur?

"Permisi..." sebuah suara menginterupsi mata Rap Monster untuk batal memejamkannya.

Rap Monster menoleh pada pintu yang kini terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil berkulit putih-pucat dengan rambut blonde-nya, juga suaranya yang berat khas namja tapi begitu halus terdengar. Rap Monster tertegun melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Hatinya memerintah 'tuk beranjak mendekat, tapi pikirannya blank-terpaku di tempat.

"Permisi..." namja mungil itu kembali bersuara membuat Rap Monster terpaksa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku tiba-tiba.

"Y-Ye?" respon Rap Monster seraya mendekat.

"Oh, kau anak klub rap?" tanya namja mungil itu cepat. Rap Monster mengangguk kikuk.

Dilihat dari jarak dekat, wajah namja mungil ini begitu halus tanpa cacat, matanya sayu alami, bibir tipis yang menggoda dengan warna merah alami, meski pipinya agak tirus, badannya ramping, dan kakinya kecil seperti yeoja.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku anggota baru." ucap namja mungil itu.

"Mwo? Anggota baru? Tidak bercanda, kan?" celutuk Rap Monster bodoh.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" ucapan pedas membuat image dihadapan Rap Monster ini jadi terkesan menarik.

"Hei, Rap Monster~ah! Oh hai, Suga Hyung! Kau sudah datang? Mianh aku terlambat." orang yang kelewat heboh ini datang menghancurkan euforia Rap Monster yang penuh dengan bunga sakura berguguran. "Rap Monster~ah, kenalkan. Ini Suga Hyung. Anggota baru di klub rap." lanjut namja heboh itu.

"Min Yoon Gi. Panggil saja Suga." ucap namja mungil bernama Suga itu datar, singkat, padat, dan sepertinya kurang jelas ditelinga Rap Monster.

"Oh, aku Kim Nam Joon. Aku biasa dipanggil Rap Monster." ujar Rap Monster setelah berhasil mencerna perkenalan cepat Suga.

"Dia lebih tua dari kita, Rap Monster~ah. Aku harap kau tidak amnesia masalah sopan-santun." cicit namja heboh tadi.

"Huh? Jadi dia Sunbae kita? Kau bercanda, J-Hope~ah!" elak Rap Monster.

"Wae? Masalah?" tuntut Suga.

"Namja mungil sepertimu Sunbae kami? Aku rasa dunia berhenti berotasi." sindir Rap Monster. Suga mengepalkan tangannya yang masih tergantung santai di samping tubuhnya. "Dan namja berwajah manis sepertimu bisa rap? Hip-Hop is dead. Cium aku untuk bangun dari mimpi." lanjut Rap Monster seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari 2 orang yang masih mematung diambang pintu. Itu semua ia lontarkan hanya untuk menutupi rasa kagumnya. Dia kikuk sejak tadi.

J-Hope atau bernama asli Jung Ho Seok, namja heboh itu menyenggol tangan Suga sembari berbisik pelan. Setelah itu J-Hope melangkah masuk ke ruangan klub.

Suga menarik nafasnya dalam. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk buka mulut. 1 detik kemudian 2 belah bibir Rap Monster sepertinya lupa saudaranya, mereka saling berjauhan layaknya musuh. Sedang J-Hope di sampingnya menatap kagum dengan rentetan lirik yang di keluarkan bibir menggoda, namun pedas itu dengan gaya _swag_ yang kental. Suara rap-nya pun berbeda jauh dengan saat Suga berbicara. Terdengar begitu unik, manis, dan... sepertinya Suga rap dengan suara tenor yang lembut. Tapi begitu banyak kata-kata umpatan pada rap yang dilayangkannya.

"J-Hope~ah, katakan padaku ini mimpi." gumam Rap Monster yang berusaha mengatupkan mulutnya. J-Hope menatap malas sekaligus menahan tawa. Kenapa wajah Rap Monster jadi terlihat blank seperti itu?

CHU~

Sekilas. Suga menarik kembali dirinya setelah kejadian 1 detik yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat pipinya sendiri terpanggang.

"Ireona~" gumam Suga dan kemudian berbalik menutupi kegugupannya. "Aku akan kembali besok. Aku sibuk hari ini. Gomawo." ucap Suga lau melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan klub.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Rap Monster hanya terperangah sembari menyentuh bibirnya. Katakan ini mimpi! Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan sindirannya tadi, tapi... jantung ini membohonginya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Cepat kejar dia!" seru J-Hope dengan nada tertahan. Kesal juga jika Rap Monster yang memiliki otak ini sedang lemot.

Rap Monster berlari mengejar Suga yang ntah sudah ada dimana. Tak menghiraukan beberapa teguran anak-anak lain yang menyuruhnya tak berlari saat melewati lorong kelas.

Rap Monster hampir putus asa, tapi matanya melebar-binar saat melihat sosok mungil blonde itu hampir mencapai parkiran.

"SUGA HYUNG!" lancang Rap Monster tanpa panggilan formal. Ayolah, mereka baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu dengan kesan yang tak mengenakkan. Suga tak meresponnya. "SUGA HYUNG! I LOVE YOU~! WOULD YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Suga terdiam seketika. Tubuhnya kaku, kakinya terpaku, darahnya berdesir hebat, detak jantungnya tak main-main, semu pipinya yang belum normal kembali terasa membakar. Tak bisa berbalik, tak bisa berkedip, tenggorokan tercekat, panas membisiki telinga. Tapi tak ada satu pun bulir jagung yang tercipta dari kulitnya. Ini tidak normal.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah itu mendekat. Berhenti dibelakang tubuh kaku bak orang mati itu.

SRET!

Kini lensa mata Suga terpenuhi dengan pemandangan namja tinggi dengan senyum ber-dimple, bersurai agak kecoklatan, dan mata sipit sama seperti miliknya.

"Saranghae, Suga Hyung~" bisik Rap Monster beberapa senti dari wajah Suga.

Percaya atau tidak, sadar atau tidak. Otak Suga masih macet, dipenuhi kata-kata yang barusan ia dengar terlalu tiba-tiba. Hatinya menjerit tak nyaman, hingga sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi lampu hijau kedua bibir itu bertemu kembali.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Endingnya kebablasan. Tapi sayang kalo di cut. Jadi Shi tambahin, aja. Hope U like it! Review, please... ^^**


End file.
